My Heart for Yours
by Sinedra
Summary: Her life was a tug-a-war between perfect and disasterous.After visiting Yuko,she is sent on a journey with a group of strangers to find stupid feathers. Could she find a new life? And was it coincidence or fate that threw her into his arms? FaixOc
1. These Days

**Ok, finally. Yay! No longer on Hiatus! Anyway, this is the prologue of my new and improved "My Heart for Yours". For anyone who's read the first take on this story will find that everything is way different. Anywho, I still haven't finished the series but I know quite a bit more about it and boy is it confusing and more complicated than I ever imagined x.x. Anyway this is still a FaixOc fic. Enjoy the new take on it. More coming soon.**

* * *

**These Days...**

"Chitose! CHITOSE!" That was the first horrible day of my life, the day my mother wailed my name as I prepared to head out to school. My brother had been fatigued the past several days so my mother had allowed him to sleep in. So I hadn't really been concerned when he hadn't been on my tail as I walked out of the house. I hadn't gone any further than the threshold when I heard her cries.

Dropping my bag and my lunch, I raced up the stairs, tripping a long the way, to find my brother on the floor next to his bed. He was unable to stand, unable to even pick his head off the floor. I couldn't ever remember a time when he looked so sick... so helpless. His skin almost a corpse pale and sweat beaded his skin. His temperature had been 101 that night... it didn't go down.

The next morning I had bruises on my legs from where I had tripped trying to get up to his room. It was nothing compared to the bruising he had. He had merely fallen off of his bed... yet his side was dark brown when my mother checked him later. It almost looked black against his pale skin.

I never cried like I had when we found out that Yasuo had leukemia, tears had stained my cheeks. Smiling hurt. Yasuo and I are twins, we've argued together, cried together, shared birthdays and even the gifts (or fought over if you prefer). That day we shared our sadness. It felt like I had taken on part of his fatigue, normal everyday activities took most of my energy. It was unbearable.

That was until he started responding to the treatments, soon he was on his feet and almost back to normal. Smiling didn't hurt anymore, laughing was no longer a formality, it seemed like everything would only be improving from here on. My life even got better. It seemed like every guy noticed my smile, girls were suddenly drawn to my cheerful demeanor, I became one of the most popular girls in my grade. That was... until our last year of high school. My world seemed to come crashing down.

We were in the halls of our high school, my boyfriend Akira was with us, just the three of us talking while we waited for classes to start. Everything had seemed alright, Yasuo was his normal embarrassing brotherly self, he was describing my nice little trip down the stairs to Akira. I was ready to kill them both for laughing at me like drunk hyenas. Then he collapsed, he was whiter than a sheet and his forehead was blazing hot. I could hardly touch him without burning my own hand it seemed.

When we arrived at the hospital, a doctor with a monotone deep tenor voice stepped over to my family and simply stated, "Your son's body is rejecting all our treatments, he probably won't make it longer than three or four months." I hated that doctor, there was no remorse in his eyes, and that disgusting monotone voice... it was like this was nothing to get worked over. That it was normal.

My brother's name means "healthy man". He never got sick as a kid...I was the one who had the flu three years in a row, chicken pox, broke my leg and both arms in gymnastics, I even freaking fall down the stairs! None of that ever happened to him, never! I should have been the one with the damn disease! Or it should have been gone, it had almost been five years since he had first been diagnosed with it... and he had been doing great with the treatments...

That wasn't the end of it, nor would it be the last in a line of more terrible situations I would have to go through. The next tragedy to strike was only a few weeks later, we caught our father cheating, a little perfumed letter made me a little too curious. Yes, I opened it... After I had read through the little love confession I ran up to show Yasuo. Later that night we called him to Yasuo's room, since he can hardly get out of bed anymore, and confronted him on the matter. He denied everything of course... we knew better.

The next night he never returned home, when I tried to buy groceries with mother the next day we found that her credit card had been denied. There had to be money in the account, dad got his paycheck the day before. I went back home to take care of Yasuo while she went to the bank, she was crying when she came back.

She informed us that the account had been closed and that the clerk had seen our father with a young woman, he took out all the money he had, kissed the girl, and promised to make her a queen with it.

After hearing this, I leaped off of Yasuo's bed and ran to check the little places we hid spare money in case of an emergency. It was all gone, the bastard had left us with nothing but bills that had yet to be paid and Yasuo's hospital fees.

I had a small job, working at a bakery as a cashier. I was making less than American minimum wage though, it was just a side job, I had never needed it. My mother was a housewife, just like her mother had been. She had never been to college. And my brother obviously could not work. He hardly made it to school anymore... Our father had brought in all the money.

These days nothing was wonderful. I had to worry for the first time in my life about food, about clothes, water, lights. More so, I worried over my brother more than ever. How could we continue to try the treatments when we had to worry about food every night?

These days I would give up my manicured nails, they're almost broken off anyway and I can't get them done again anytime soon, or my silky black hair to restart our lives. I wouldn't bother being as popular as I had been, or even the fact that I could get guys to fawn over me if I blinked the right way. Hell, my life had never been perfect so what was giving up the few perfections I had?

These days I didn't know about life anymore. These days... I had to actually do something. I had to change the way things were.

* * *

**I forgot to say, Please review!**


	2. The Dimensional What?

**Whoohoo! First really chapter of my rewritten story. First off, I know that in xxxHolic Watanuki didn't start his job for Yuko in the summer (I've seen the first 4 episodes of xxxHolic) but in Tsubasa it was never specified. Besides, I wanted it to be summer in my story. **

**Also, for those of you who don't know, Japanese schools start the new year with the blooming of the cherry blossoms so they start in spring. Don't give me any reviews complaining about that please. Adding onto this, high schools only have three grades. First year is like freshmen and third years are like seniors, so no commenting about this either since I have explained it here.**

**I'm afraid to say that I still haven't read very many of the manga so this is mostly based off the anime version. Anyway I do hope that people enjoy this version much better. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP, Chitose and plot are all mine.**

* * *

The Dimensional What?

Summer...The spring classes had gone by like molasses, slow thick and always getting stuck to your skin, how could I concentrate everyday when my brother was at home practically on his death bed? My grades had already started to slide, sad since the school year just started... but I got much needed support from my fellow classmates. Even teachers. The most came from Akira of course, if I was about to cry he would skip with me and put his own grade on the line just to hold me... I know it sounds insane but I think I really love him. You're probably asking how I know, well... if he were to get down on one knee this moment and propose I would say yes without any thoughts or hesitation. No matter what had happened or what I was going through, he was there with arms open and a smile that said more than words ever could. His embrace was my shelter, my home.

Oh...umm..anyway, yes, it was summer break. Here I was imprisoned at my job, I worked almost all day just to bring home enough money to guarantee food on the table. I have to admit, maybe it was a good thing school was out. Since I wasn't out of high school, I couldn't work full time at the bakery, but that didn't mean they couldn't up my hours ...or the pay.

Normally I was too busy to dread this but today was an exception, it was almost dead and the clock seemed to be stuck... I couldn't even tell it had moved much. So I wiped the "crumbs" off the counter for the twentieth time today, adjusted my apron again, and continued to glare at the clock. I had an hour before I got off but it seemed to have taken years to get here. I had been here since six this morning and it was currently four in the afternoon, the ominous storm clouds frightened people from adventuring outside, they didn't want to get rained on, I personally didn't think it was too bad I mean it was a slight drizzle right now. Still, this cloud was ruining any and all business today.

The melodic ringing of the bells above the door snapped me out of my trance, "Oh, welcome to our bakery. May I help you?" Glancing at the newcomer, I was shocked to find I knew her. Himawara Kunogi I believe her name was, she was a very popular girl in the first year high school classes. Her cute teal dress matched her eyes and her black hair was in the same old pigtails with her infamous curls. Even I was jealous of her ringlets, my hair just ran down my back in waves no matter how much I pampered it.

"Oh, Chitose!" she gave an adorable little smile, "I had no idea you worked here. Seems like everyone has jobs now."

"I can't say I enjoy it," I joked, "So what brings you here today in such weather?"

The frown was very unbecoming on her innocent face, "The day has just been so depressing that I needed a pick me up. Besides, the smell outside was so mouthwatering that I _had _to get something."

I couldn't help but smile, this place was only a small outlet but it had it's way of luring in customers. "What will you have? I can tell you now that everything is absolutely delicious."

"Oh, you just had to go and make this hard didn't you? Umm... how about a few éclairs and a glass of ice tea please." I about laughed as I took in the look on her face, she appeared ready to swallow all the pastries in with her eyes.

"Gotcha, you want them in a bag to take with you?"

"No thanks, I'll just eat them here," she commented with a smile, I could tell why everyone called her cute.

So I made sure she got the freshest éclairs and then handed her the tea, in exchange she passed me the exact amount of money she owed. "If you need anything just let me know," I told her as she took everything to a small table.

"Thanks again Chitose."

"No proble-"

"Chitose! I was wondering if you were working today or not." Both Himawari and I turned to the door to find a young man with slicked back brunette hair. He was about a few inches taller than my 5'6" and had amazingly clear gray eyes. The word cute didn't even come close to touching Akira Hasegawa.

A huge grin split my face as my boyfriend entered, it had been almost a week since I had seen him. "Do you always have to make a loud entrance when I'm working? You could get me fired you know," I couldn't help but giggle. I could never be too serious around him.

Akira gave me a skeptical look before shoving the comment aside with a flick of his hand, "Pssh, yes. How else would you know it was me? I mean with all these other young men out to get you I have to make sure they get the fact that I'd break their necks if they went after my girl." We both broke out into peals of laughter, he wasn't a violent guy and never had been. We knew he would never have to worry about other guys trying to flirt though, everyone in the school seemed to know we were together.

"You two are so cute," I had almost forgotten about the girl, but there she was, sitting down at one of the tables just watching us.

Akira grinned and gave her a nod, "Hey Himawari."

"Hello," she smiled before going back to her first éclair.

Turning back to me, Akira's gray eyes lost some of their amusement, "How have you been babe?"

This caused me to lose hold of my own playful demeanor. I couldn't look at him as I replied with, "Not good..."

"Yasuo?"

"He's given up, all he seems to think about is his own death. I don't know what to do anymore Akira. No matter how much money I make here, it disappears to keep enough food to last us another week or paying off a little bit more of the never ending bills..."

I felt him take my hand in his, "I wish I had a job, I would give you and your family every extra penny I could scrap up." I wasn't bitter for the fact that he wasn't doing just this, he was busy with baseball practice, wanted to get onto Japan's world team. Something I had encouraged every step of the way and would be damned before I saw him quit.

"Don't worry about it... I'm glad your getting a head start on your dream. It's what I want," I sighed, "You know... I would give up anything to give them a better life."

"Be careful when you say 'anything'," Akira unnerved me with how serious he sounded, "You don't understand just how literal people would take it."

"You know," Himawari was suddenly back at the counter, "Watanuki Kimihiro works for this woman named Yuko. She once helped me with a strange problem my friend's school had. Maybe you should go check it out. She seemed really nice."

I was shocked, was it too much to hope for? Could I actually make my wish a reality? I almost jumped over the marble counter-top to squeeze her in a great huge hug. "Do you think you could tell me where her place is?" my voice shook with excitement.

"Chitose, you can't be serious? Did you not listen to a word I said?" I ignored Akira as I waited intently for the younger girl's reply.

"I'm pretty sure. It's a strange looking house surrounded by a tall wooden fence. You wouldn't think it but the place is actually circled by huge office buildings. The house is almost unnoticeable because of it."

I glanced at the clock... forty minutes left, I was about to die because from the wait. "I can't thank you enough Himawari. I'm going to rush home and change before I go, but I have to make it by tonight. One more day could be too late."

Akira sighed, "Promise you aren't going to go giving your soul up to this crazy lady please?"

"Akira..."

"Look, I don't want to see you hurt or even have the possibility of losing you. Chitose, I would hunt her down if she did anything to you. Think of Yasuo and your mother...if not them then me, with all that's happened we can't risk putting you in danger."

Leaning across the counter, I kissed his cheek, "I swear, no soul giving. Try to understand though, if there is any way to change what has happened I'm going to leap for it and fight. If I don't try then I lose, I lose my brother, my dignity, my family, I don't think I'd even be able to face school again... not to mention Yasuo and mother."

When Akira closed his eyes, I knew I had won. "If you don't come back in one piece then I _will _hurt this "Yuko". And I won't forgive you for breaking your promise."

"Fine, fine," my gaze watching the clock though. Had it always moved so lazily?

The house was silent as I walked in, to this I was not surprised. Mom was probably out trying to get a job again... it would probably be dark before she got back. Tokyo is a huge city, that's why I couldn't understand why it was so hard for her to find some employment.

"Yasuo, it's me!" I called as I ran up the stairs.

"Ok," I almost didn't hear him. Pushing open his bedroom door, I peeked inside. He was sitting up, his blue eyes stuck in another book about leukemia, his face was pale and he was practically skin and bones.

Sighing, I walked in and sat down on the end of his bed, "Have you been in that book all day?"

"Yes," his eyes never moved off the page.

Taking the book from him, I placed it on his bedside table. He opened his mouth to protest but I spoke first, "You're going to be fine. There's no need to sit here waiting for the end-"

"We both know it's coming-"

"Fight it, if you do-"

"I'll still die-"

"At least you tried..." we often cut each other off like that. He and I never seemed to agree on anything anymore. "Look, I'm going to go visit some woman. Her name is Yuko, Himawari told me she might be able to help us."

"That first year girl?"

"Yeah, she came into the bakery today. She said some kid named Watanuki Kimihiro worked for the lady," I honestly wasn't sure just who this Watanuki was. Probably another first year.

Yasuo sent me a sharp glare, "You have no idea who this woman is, she could be a con! Hell Chitose, it could be a trap to lure people in. She may be a kidnapper!"

I groaned, "You sound just like Akira..."

"Wait, did he actually agree to this?"

"He made me promise not to get myself hurt or give away my soul-"

"That idiot! If I see him I'm going to tell him you're both not allowed to date anymore. How could that fool allow you to waltz into such danger?"

"Cool it Yasuo, it's my choice. I can't stand to watch our family fall apart. We won't even have a house by the end of this month if I don't try something."

The room was silent for several minutes, this had me worried, "When do you leave to go see her?"

"I was going to come in, change, and leave."

He leaned forward and wrapped his long skinny arms around me, it frightened me with how weak his hug was, "You know all the times I would harass you or steal your toys when we were kids?"

"Yes."

"And when I teased you in front of your friends and stuck a rat in your playhouse?"

"...Yeah.."

"Not to mention all the other pranks I pulled on you...-"

"Yasuo!" I didn't need to hear every confession about things he had done to me when we were kids...the rat had been bad enough. Mom was trying to convince me for weeks that it had just wandered in there...

"Alright alright, well despite all that you're the best sister ever. If you get your eighteen year old ass hurt then I'll make sure that you get worse when you come home," oh brotherly love.

Chuckling, I grinned, "Fine. Though nothing could ever top the fake spider I left in your bed."

"Wait.. That was you?" I quickly pulled away and retreated from his room in time for a book to go flying past my head. I was dying with laughter.

"I love you too Yasuo!"

"Bitch!" but I could hear the smile in his voice. I missed these moments, hopefully I could save what was left of them. A Yasuo beating wouldn't be so bad... but I didn't appreciate being hit in the head with books every day.

I went into my small room, it was plain except for my maroon colored walls and antique printed comforter and pillows. Shedding my work Tee and jeans I picked out a blue-gray sweater, it was long sleeved with a "V" neck that left my shoulders bare, a cute little black bow was sewn right under the tip of the "V". I then picked up a black and white plaid skirt and slipped it on. Lastly I pulled on a pair of thigh-high black socks and cute black high heels.

Going over to my small mirror, I applied black eyeliner and mascara. I didn't put anything else on because I was afraid everything else would run, my eyeliner and mascara were my only waterproof makeup. Then I pulled my silky black waves into a ponytail. I probably need to get it cut, it was almost down past my waist, when it comes to my hair I'm a very vain person.

Now I could go meet this Yuko.

Well Himawari had been right, who ever would have thought of finding a little place like this surrounded by a bunch of huge business offices. Though it was anything rather than little, the place had two stories and there were moons, it seemed, everywhere. Gave the place a otherworldly feel to it but it was beautiful. The architecture seemed to be a combination of American and traditional Japanese. Not to mention, the trees and emerald green grass were a huge contrast to the rough city background.

The only thing to make it gloomy was the rain, I had been smart to bring an umbrella, but the woman standing outside in the grass lacked one. She was a pretty tall woman, clad in a black dress with a low neck line. The front was slit up to her thighs but didn't show much, it was edged in white.

The shoulders stuck out more and left the skin pretty exposed. More white weaved designs across the black fabric there and even ran below her bust. Around her white neck she wore a black choker that had a black crescent moon hanging back the base of her neck and strings with black tear drop beads that rested against her skin as they ran across her shoulders.

Her black hair was much longer than mine and was beautiful. For the most part it was left down, though some had been brought up into a feudal style up do. It looked as though she had taken half her hair, pulled it over her head and folded it over so some of it stuck up. From a distance it might look like she had an ebony bowl resting on those black tresses... if you were facing the front that is. And holding it up was a black bar with ends that curved up, to hold the white fabric. It was fairly long and almost draped past her shoulders, black crescents were sewn onto the bottom of each.

Crimson eyes met mine and an alluring voice called out to me, "So the first is here." Shocked, I about jumped backward, yet her smile was warm and welcoming. "Come here and tell me what it is you seek from me."

"A-are you Yuko?" I asked, hesitantly daring to approach her. I cut through the grass as I ventured forward.

She continued to smile, "Indeed, Yuko Ichihara." She stopped and looked up at the sky, "You may have to wait though, I'm expecting others." Just then, part of the sky began to... bulge? Indeed a dark gray piece of the sky seemed to just droop down to kiss the stone of the pavement leading to her house. I could only watch like a dumbstruck idiot as the bubble "popped", revealing a young boy clutching the body of an unconscious girl.

Hearing footsteps, I turned back to face Yuko (whom I had almost reached by the point). Two small girls were now standing behind her accompanied by a boy only a few years younger than myself. His short black hair and glasses didn't make anything click, but his uniform did. All the boys at my high school had to wear them. So this had to be Watanuki.

"You've arrived," the older woman gave a slight smile as two more "bubbles" appeared. One descended from the sky again while the other rose from the earth. Each one seemed to disperse simultaneously as two new men were unveiled. Now I was paralyzed into my pathetic awestruck look. While I hadn't paid much attention to the first pair, these two men had heat rising to my face.

The blond had the most gorgeous blue eyes and the hottest face I had ever seen, a heart breaker. Yet, the one closest to me, the one who looked like a ninja..or samurai, gave off that "bad boy" vibe. His tough demeanor and muscles was enough to draw in a pretty girl like myself. Shaking my head furiously, I tried to refocus my attention back onto Yuko.

"Who are you lady?" the raw rough voice could only come from the ninja, he was pretty demanding and impatient wasn't he?

This was quickly countered with a smooth attractive voice, "You're the Dimensional Witch, isn't that right?" The dimensional what? I didn't care though, all I wanted was for the blond to speak again.

"I have been called that, it's true."

"Please madam! My friend needs your help!" All of us seemed drawn toward the young boy as he made his request. His brown eyes begging for assistance. "She's a princess! Can you help me save her life?"

A princess? Neither looked older than fifteen, maybe they were fourteen at the youngest, but the young man had such determination in his voice that he might as well have been way past his years. Hear of a possible fatality, my gaze found the princess. The girl in his arms was so pale she might as well have been dead... this reminded me far too much of my own brother... What had happened?

Silence ensued, all I could hear was the pitter-patter of rain falling onto my umbrella.


End file.
